


Bro's Good Girl

by kxro_2



Series: Taking Care of Baby Dawn [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Are the Same Person, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Female Dave Strider, Grooming, Incest, Molestation, Obsession, Pedophilia, Sexual Abuse, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: => Dirk: Be a bad brotherDon't hold in the sexual urges you have towards your little sister, Dawn. Corrupt her. Make her yours. She belongs to you.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: Taking Care of Baby Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511951
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	1. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly recommend you read part 1 of the series to understand how Dawn got dumped on him. The family tree will connect in future chapters, so stay tuned. It's kind of complex in a way, but I'll try my best to explain.
> 
> WARNING: UNDERAGE, UNDERAGE, UNDERAGE.   
> This is a fucked up fic. Please know what you're getting into. Read the tags carefully. This story is jam packed with grooming, manipulation and all sorts of bad stuff.

Dirk adored her ever since he'd first laid his eyes on her. Her voice was an angelic melody, even her wails had a rhythm, but he didn't like to hear it for too long. She sounded best when she was happily cooing as she always was. A little bit of baby talk here and there with an addition of tickles, and there we had a happy baby. She was absolutely adorable.

Dawn was a giggly one. Never cried too much nor made much of a fuss, although the clinginess made up for it. She always wanted to be in his arms and would scream if she didn't get attention from him. This included the days where he'd be cramming to get highschool over with. Being dumped a baby at fifteen was definitely out of his control. His grades went down a little, but he managed to maintain it relatively well. Daycare helped somewhat, but he could only admit her when she was a few months old. Before, she was left with a trusted neighbor, until she grew tired of her insistent weeping. It was stressing to keep up with a child at the age, especially since he had no prior experience with one. Sure, he liked kids, but taking care of one was an entirely different thing.

However, once three years had passed and he'd gotten his diploma, he considered himself a free man. College wasn't much of an option even with his good grades, Dirk wanted to give Dawn as much attention as possible so he could at least raise her well. This was around the time Dawn started preschool and grew ten times cuter with her infinite questions to which he'd happily answer. 

"Why is the moon called the moon."

"Why can't I see my ears."

"Was everything black and white before color was invented." 

The pronunciation was always off which made it all the more endearing.

However, there were a few which had him think. She'd asked him what love was when he'd picked her up from school one day, and he had to stop and think on the drive back home where he supplied his answer. "It's when one cares about the other a lot." 

Her follow up question was unexpected. "What about maw… mawwiage?"

Once the car was parked, Dirk sighed and carried her in his arms all the way up to the front door. "People in love do that."

"So does that mean you'll mawwy me?" As innocent as that question was, it sparked something in his heart. He stared at her for a while and slowly nodded affirmative to avoid breaking her heart. "Then kiss me!"

Dirk contemplated on calling the school to ask just where the fuck she was learning this type of thing. Love? Marriage? She was too young to think about this. One thing could assume was that some kid took an interest in her. Oddly enough, the thought made him angry. He brushed the feeling aside and pecked her cheek. "We have spaghetti for dinner." That alone was enough to distract a three year old. "But first, take a bath and get changed." When Dirk set her down and locked the door behind him, Dawn zoomed past him like a blur, shedding her clothes on the way to the bathroom. Dirk tried not to look and successfully distracted himself by pouring orange juice.

It went on for a while, and the fact that he was feeling something for his little sister was concerning. She'd gotten bolder, which made it more difficult.

"Bwo, look." Dawn said another day. Dirk made the mistake to turn his head and her lips planted over his. 

The world stopped around him, and so did his breath. Stiffened muscles, tense back, Dawn didn't notice any of that as she continued to place kisses over his cheeks, nose and forehead. Some type of feeling overflowed in his chest. "Where did you learn that?" He asked when he came to be after a few beats.

"Ummmm, John told me that you kiss someone on the lips when you love them. I love you, Bwo! But I don't love John. He's weird and has braces. I like you better." She settled back into the sofa and swayed her legs, holding up a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "This is you, me, and our house. We will have a cat named Dave when get married!"

Dirk didn't even get the chance to ask about who the hell John was when she held up the cute stick figure drawing. "Wow, princess." He held up the paper and gasped, "This is phenomenal. I didn't know we had a little Leonardo up in here."

Dawn giggled and took back the paper shyly, "Who is weonado?"

"Leonardo Da Vinci? Have you heard of the Mona Lisa?"

"What's that?" She tilted her head adorably. Dirk wanted to hug her, and so he did.

"C'mere, lemme show you." He pat his lap and had her slide in easily. She felt so warm, and was so small. She was probably soft all over too. Dirk cleared his throat, "Wanna tell me about John first?"

"John sits next to me in class! He's nice but weird. He said he likes me." Dawn grabbed Dirks phone and started fiddling with it.

Dirk unlocked it and let her open YouTube. "Did he… try to kiss you?"

"Yeah, but I said no and told the teacher. He got time out!" She grinned as she selected a random video.

"That's my baby girl." Dirk praised, rubbing her sides affectionately, "Doll, are you sure you want to see a documentary about corporations? I was going to show you the Mona Lisa."

"Cop… Copoation?" She let Dirk type something in the search bar, then there were videos about a painting. She watched intently, letting out small woahs and cools, until she grew bored."You know what I said to John next?"

"What?" The video was paused, then exited. 

"I love my Bwo more than you! Then he got sad and left."

Why was he happy? There wasn't much to be happy about, but he felt his heart overflowing. Proud should've been the word for it, but happy? That she loved only him, and not a potential interest? She wasn't at the age anyway. Right now, all she needed was him and no other boy. All him. Only him. "How much do you love your bro?"

She looked down at her palms and extended her arms out wide. "Thissssss much!" She looked up at him with a grin.

"...Show me how much you love me." He shouldn't have asked that, but it was too late when the words escaped his mouth. His jaw clenched tight when she looked at him in confusion until he tapped his lips. She wrapped her arms around him and smooched him right on the mouth.

The second time around felt sinfully good. His eyes almost fluttered shut, but she was pulling back. Then he realized what he made her do. "Big bro needs to go to the bathroom."

He pulled away and left. 

Disgusting, he was disgusting. Revolting. Making her do something she still had yet to fully comprehend. She was a child, a literal child, yet he still had these strange feelings. It was gut wrenching. He could get in serious trouble if this continued. Dirk stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. He washed his face and exited the bathroom. 

He almost bumped into Dawn who was standing right in front of the door. "Bwo.." She raised her arms to be picked up. 

Dirk leaned down and swooped her into his arms, placing a peck on her cheek. "What's up?"

"Did I make you mad?" She asked innocently.

"No, why?"

Dawn buried her face in his neck and shrugged. "You looked mad when I kissed you."

"Oh, oh babygirl." He cradled her when he felt wetness on his neck, "Don't cry, hey, I like it when you kiss me. It makes me feel really good."

"Are you sure?" She sniffled, wiping her tears against his shirt.

"I'm sure I'm sure. You're a good girl, right?"

Dawn parted from his neck and cracked a smile. "Yeah."

"Whose good girl are you?"

"I'm your good girl, bwo."

" 'Atta girl." He let her sit on his arm and used his other hand to wipe the remaining tears from her face. He chewed on the inside of his mouth before pecking her lips. "Happy?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. He could see her eyelids dropping.

"You ready for nap time?" 

"Yeah. I wanna sleep with you." 

Dirk was horrible. He felt horrible, yet immensely happy at the same time. He'd do anything for her.


	2. A Hundred Percent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in this story is fucked. The next chapter will be extra fucked.

He kissed her whenever she asked for it, but sometimes on his own accord as well.

It was so frequent that a routine was created where they'd kiss before and after school, before and after dinner and a few times during the night. If a couple was missed, it was understood that someone was angry about something.

Dirk was angry, so he refused to give her a dinner and night kiss. He saw the effect it had on her, but she needed to learn.

Dawn had entered first grade and god did her beauty bloom like no tomorrow. Her freckles highlighted her adorableness and her baby fat had noticeably decreased to form that nice jawline than ran in the family, but her cheeks still retained that cute chub. Her eyes turned from a bright ruby to a dark crimson. Said orbs stared at him in frustration.

She tugged on his shirt to bring him down, but he wouldn't. With his arms crossed, he continued to look forward.

"That's not fair!" She whined, jumping to throw a fit. "What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong!?"

Dirk grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from him. "Dawn, chill out."

Dawn cringed, "Don't call me that." Dirk quirked a brow with an amused smirk, "Don't call me by my name."

"If you want me to call you pet names, you gotta start working for it."

"Bro, what did I do? Please tell me. I promise I won't do it again. I promise."

This was bad. He was bad, but he couldn't help it. "What do you usually do when you come back from school."

"Um. Homework?" Dirk shook his head, "Change clothes? No? Uh… Take a bath?" Dirk finally nodded. "Are you mad because I didn't let you take a bath with me?"

"Not mad, disappointed." He grabbed an empty glass and filled it with water, leaning against the counter to take a sip, "You threw me out of the bathroom. That shit don't fly."

Dawn guilty looked down at her feet, shifted in place, then finally looked back up. "The teacher said it was bad."

He almost comically spit out his drink. Instead, he choked, though thankfully, swallowing it in time. With an uncool heave, he stared at her wide eyed. "You told her we bathe together?"

"No! No, I didn't. I promised I wouldn't. Ms. Leijon said it wasn't good to bathe with your parents and that we should do stuff on our own. That we should be. In. Inpen. Inpenedant." 

"Independent." Dirk corrected with a sigh. He set the glass down and bent down to her level. "I'm not your dad, and I'm certainly not your mom. I'm not your parent, I'm your guardian. You love me, right? You like bathing with me?" Dawn nodded openly. "Then why are you trying to change yourself for them? You were lonely when you took your bath, right?" Dawn stared at him and slowly nodded again. "Who do you want to make happy. Them or me?"

"You!" She exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Bro, I won't do it again."

"Whose good girl are you?"

"I'm your good girl!" She grinned and trapped him in a hug. Then she finally got her kiss. Though it was a little different this time.

A little deeper. It wasn't a peck like the usual, which left her rigid. He earned a soft hum of confusion, and pulled back for a moment. "Stay still. I'm going to show you a type of kiss that will make big bro really happy. You want to make me happy, right?" 

Dawn tried to pull away, but Dirk wouldn't allow it. He picked her up princess style and waited for an answer. When he heard a shy 'yeah', he took her to the couch and settled her down on his lap. "B-Bro, how is this type of kiss."

Dirks lips ghosted over her neck as he swallowed nervously. "A special kiss that has more love than the normal one. It means, 'I love you a hundred percent.' The normal one means, 'I love you just seventy percent.' Which one do you want?" 

Dawn straddled him comfortably and stared at his lips. "A hundred!" 

"Okay, come here." Dirk pressed his lips against hers once more and let her relax. His hands trailed up and down her small back gently. His palms were huge compared to her body. It trailed over to her nonexistent chest and let them sit there, waiting for her to loosen up. When she showed signs to, he dragged a hand up to cup her cheek and deepened the kiss. A thumb tilted her chin down to make her part her lips so that he could gently introduce his tongue.

It was a slow and steady progress, making sure she wasn't immediately overwhelmed. His eyes were cracked open to observe her tightly shut ones. She wasn't doing anything to deny any entrance, but he pulled away just in case. There was a translucent thread of saliva connecting their mouths, but a lick had it breaking.

Dawn was still squirming in place even after he parted. Her face was blown red and she was shaking. "I-Is this a hundred percent kiss?"

"Half of it, baby girl. Looked like you couldn't handle it. That's why I cut it short." He knew exactly the type of reaction she'd give.

"I can! I so can! Do it again, I can handle it." She challenged.

There it was. "Hmm, I'll do it when you're ready."

"When will I be ready? I'm ready now!"

"You'll be ready when school finishes. That's in a month."

An audible gasp was heard, then a grumble. "Can we do it now? Please, I want to try again!"

"In a month. Think of it as a game. If you're bro's good girl, you can handle a month. You'll get a present for being so patient, too. You really want a hundred percent kiss now with no present or a hundred percent kiss with a present?"

"Present!" She squealed, jumping in his lap. "I'll be a good girl!"

He patted her ass, "I love you. Now do your homework."

Dawn leaped off, kissed his cheek and ran to her room.

Shitshitshitshit

Yesyesyesyes

Nononono

YESYESYESYES

This was normal. Siblings bonded, this was another affectionate gesture. She wanted to kiss him in the first place, he was giving her what he wanted. So what if they bathed together? They were saving water. Everybody kissed. This was just sibling love. He loved her so much

XxxX

Dawn seemed to forget about the kiss a month later, when she was finally let out of school. It probably was for the best, this was getting out of hand and he couldn't seem to stop.

He was heading in full force, trying to groom his little sister into thinking him molesting her was normal. Was it molestation? No, no,  _ fuck _ no. She was receiving it just fine.

She never said anything when he toyed with her nipples in the bath. Just giggled and scrubbed shampoo into his hair. She never said no when he grabbed her ass and squeezed it frequently. She never showed any hesitancy when it came to some loving. This is what it was, affection. This was okay, nothing was wrong.

Fucker didn't forget turns out. The second week of break, she stood in front of his room too early in the morning. Dirk worked from home as a freelance writer and camboy, but stopped the latter and opened up a blooming puppet pornsite which was why his room was littered with experimental sex toys. That was one of the reasons why never let her in. Money was never a problem since his father, he called him D, left his fortune with him, but that wouldn't last forever. He wanted to get some experience in.

Dirk wasn't a heavy sleeper. If there was a disturbance, he was up and examining it. In this case, her constant shuffling in front of his door was a disturbance. He exited the room with crazy bed hair and closed the door behind him so she wouldn't look in. 

She'd stopped asking to be picked up, but her eyes always held the insinuation. Those god damn eyes which drove him mad. Those eyes she was making right now. He couldn't help but indulge. "Why are you up early?" He yawned.

"A hundred percent."

It took him a while to understand what the hell she meant as sleep was rubbed from his eyes. The realization settled by the time he took her into the bathroom and placed her down.

"A hundred percent?" He repeated as he grabbed his toothbrush. He acted confused even though he clearly wasn't.

Dawn nodded. "The kiss." She looked nervous with the way she squirmed next to him. Dirk stuck his toothbrush in his mouth and hummed. "You promised!"

"I did." He wiped his mouth with a towel and turned to face her. "After breakfast. Get the eggs cracking. Don't try to eat four like last time, I'm not going to eat your leftovers."

Dawn brightened up, "You have my present, right? Right?!" 

"In fact, I do. The sonner breakfast is made, the sooner you'll get-" he trailed when he watched her bound away to the kitchen. There were ruffling sound of dishes clanking and the fridge being opened. Dirk spared himself one more glance in the mirror and left the bathroom with a sigh. What was he doing?

Breakfast wasn't special. Dawn cracked the eggs and attempted to whip them as Dirk took her sad attempt and made an omelette out of it. It was the usual routine. She vibrated in her seat, practically scarfed everything down in one bite. Dirk had only gotten a bite of his toast when she was done with her food. She still had to wait until he was done, though. He took long purposely just to think over what he was about to do.

He loved her and wanted to show her.

"I'll meet you in your room, soldier. Prepare yourself for war."

Dawn straightened her back and saluted him. "Yessir!" With that said, she was off.

Dirk leaned against the kitchen sink and started at the dirty dishes.

This was definitely normal. The both of them liked it, it was just fine. Nothing bad was going to happen.


	3. In Depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally every chapter is bad but watch out for this one

Despite the growing ache in his chest, it was still gone forth with. The gnawing wrongness vibrated every cell his body contained. His hands were shaking as he held onto the small of her back, her legs straddling his lap. She was so small and innocent, she probably didn't know what he was doing.

Although kissing was entirely different than "accidental" touching, it was just as worse. He could probably get away with touching with a few smooth words, but kissing was a widely debated topic. Was it normal to kiss your underage little sister on the mouth with tongue? Maybe not. But, he had it under control.

Dirk shifted her on his lap, his hands moving down to cup her ass as a boost. She took the hint and planted her lips over his. He could tell she was shy since she was as stiff as a brick, but that started to melt away as he gave her time to cool down. This was unfamiliar territory for her, and he understood that. He understood and was pretty damn happy she was so lax and compliant for him. The drill was pretty basic, keep still and have him work his magic.

Dirks grip tightened around her slightly as he brought her in a little closer. The roughness between their lips increased slightly, but only to a point she could handle and nothing more. Last time, he went straight in, but he'd take his sweet time with this. 

Pecks were given, the kiss gradually becoming deeper. He acted as a guide and instructed her wordlessly, allowing her to kiss and nibble back. She was messy with it, but she'd get better eventually. He'd make sure of it.

His tongue grazed against her bottom lip to get things going. She didn't respond to it. Instead, she kept her mouth closed in confusion. Ah, right, he'd moved her chin before. Dawn needed to get with the game, though. She was the one who asked for this. 

Dirk pulled away and murmured softly under his breath, "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." When she shifted on his lap, it took all his power not to buck up. "It'll feel good. Trust me." His hands caressed her ass closer to him in encouragement. Her chest was pressed against his with her shaky hands clutching onto his shoulders.

She opened her mouth obediently and Dirks lips were back on her. It was hotter than before. Her warm mouth felt incredibly good on him. An eager tongue flicked against a hesitant one until it had it engaging readily. He was patient with her and didn't push too hard. A hand reached inside her shirt, up her spine to grip onto the back of her neck to keep her on him. That's when he heard a breathy moan.

Dirk didn't pull away just yet. He returned to nibbling her lower lip and placing soft kisses on her so she wouldn't entirely overheat. She felt hot. The tongue returned when her breathing evened out a little. Her grip grew bruisingly tight as he did.

Maybe he went too far. He finally pulled apart and watched her blown red face, hooded eyes that were dilated and lips red from the snogging. She looked like an angel. She plopped on his lap, limp, and that's when he realized he was close to the edge.

Arousal was greater than rationality at the moment. "God, baby, you were great." He praised, grabbing her hips to allow her to grind down on him. He dry humped her until he went still and relaxed back on the bed. "My sweet little angel. I love you so much."

Dawn hadn't processed what he'd done just now. She gave him a dopey smile, still hazed from the kiss. At least her breath had evened out considerably. Her toes were curling and uncurling repeatedly, trying to adjust to the feeling. It seemed that she had no idea what she was feeling either. Dirk kissed her cheeks a few times, and that was the thing that snapped her out of her daydream. "B-Bro, was that…. The full hundred percent?" 

The guilt hit him like a truck when her voice came out trembling and scared. Did he fuck it up? No, shit. Fuck. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd kissed her and…. Used her to get off. "Yeah, doll. Did you like it?"

When Dawn didn't answer right away, Dirk started to panic inwardly. He removed his hand that had squirmed its way inside her shirt and was so close to shoving her off his lap and taking a walk for a breather. Until she finally responded. "It. It made my tummy feel weird like there were butterflies in it. I. I think I peed…I'm sorry.. " She responded in a guilty tone.

Dirk looked down to feel his pants wet. She did pee, would you look at that. She showed no sign of hating it, so Dirk took a breath to calm down. "It means you really really liked it. It's okay, baby, I'm glad you liked it."

"It does? Oh wow. I … I still feel funny though." She followed his gaze down to the wet patch she'd created on his groin, and her own dress.

"Yeah. Means you'll do it more often with me. The feeling will go away after a while." He was manipulating her and he knew it.

"I will? Hmmm…. Okay. I will. Will I get presents when I do it?" 

Dirk glanced at the box he set on her nightstand and nodded. "Of course. You'll get them whenever you make Bro happy. I'll get you good things. Whatever you ask of."

"What about my gift now?" Dawn shuffled off of him while holding her dress. Her legs were squeezed together in shame. "You really got one, right?"

"Of course I did. I'll give it to you after we clean up. C'mon, grab new clothes and wash up in the bathroom with me."

"Okay."

The wash up went smoothly. He received a few happy pecks from her, but was that the most that happened. Dirk was too tired to try anything else. He'd been woken up early and almost had a panic attack. He needed a nap. 

They returned to the room with fresh clothes. The box on the nightstand was grabbed and before Dawn could snatch it away he held it up. "How do you ask for something politely?"

"I know this!" She bounced, "Can I have it please?" Satisfied, Dirk lowered it and let her rip it to shreds. With a gasp, the gift was pulled out. "Awesome! Now I can be as cool as you!" She pulled out similar pointed shades Dirk wore and immediately placed them on the bridge of her nose. "Yay! I'm going to show this off to everybody when school starts. They're gonna be so jealous because I got an awesome Bro! I'm gonna show Rose and John and Jade and everybody!"

Dirk made a surprised noise. "You mean Lalonde's kid? I thought they were moving back to New York?"

Dawn stopped jumping as her expression fell. "Oh, I forgot.. "

"Hey, they've got a few more weekd, don't be sad. I'll drive you to the airport so you can see them off." Dirk pinched her cheeks with a smile in an attempt to have her perk up.

It worked, she was grinning ear to ear, engulfing him in a hug. "I love you, Bro.." She didn't exactly sound happy. Her voice was unbalanced with a hint of a tremble to it. He realized she was crying when she started to shake

"Love you too, princess. Come here." He lifted her in his arms and let her wrap herself around him. She continued to softly cry on him. "I know, I know.." He cooed into her ear while bouncing her a little. It managed to calm her down and thankfully, a full bawling fit was avoided. 

He kept her in his arms for a full hour, until she had cried herself to sleep. Turns out she was just as exhausted as he was. Dirk ended up a nap with her.


	4. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gets called to the school

As bad as it may have been, he couldn't stop himself. Dirk spoiled her with gifts each time she participated in the 'hundred percent' kiss; sketch pads, a hoard of art supplies, knitting materials, a camera, whatever she wanted. Her room was full of things she never used half the time, which he thought of limiting. Instead of giving gifts all the time, it would be given at random.

The implementation went surprisingly well. At first, she was disappointed, but she dealt with that, and even did better on the kisses, thinking that the gifts depended on the quality of it. Needless to say, he was relishing in it.

A few weeks before school started up, Dirk drove the Lalonde's to the airport and after that, Dawn hadn't been eating or sleeping well for a few days. It was concerning, but she wasnt inconsolable. She was up on her feet when he promised a visit somewhere in the future. 

The following years went by smoothly, Dawn had learned to kiss him without expecting many gifts, which was exactly what he wanted. The little gifts turned into treats-- junkfood was the way to a kids heart, wasn't it? Dirk had his initial doubts, but they were slowly melting away. That is until one day he received a call from her school.

"Hello? Yes, this is Dirk Strider. Yes. Oh, is she in trouble? ...What's the problem? She what?! What the f-.... I'll be there in a moment." The phone was slammed shut as panic grew in his chest. 

Had he fucking jinxed himself? Had they found out? Was he going to go to court now? The floor was glared at for a full minute as the possibilities raced around in his head. Did she tell them? He was so careful not to leave marks on her, though. She'd promised him their secret would never leak. The accumulating spit was swallowed down his constricted throat. It felt like someone was choking him.

He didn't have time for this. Dirk relaxed himself. Dawn wouldn't do this. He knew her. He trusted her. Dawn was his sweet baby girl, she'd never do something as stupid as snitching on him. He'd taught her the consequences, she loved him too much to pull bullshit like this. That's right, it was something else.

The panic was promptly set aside as Dirk quickly grabbed the things he needed. He'd almost passed red light on the way, but he didn't give a fuck when the situation was this dire. Misunderstanding or not, the situation still needed to be handled. Dawn could've been hurt for all he knew. He was calm, though, as cool as a cucumber. Or tried to be.

"A student, Dawn's close friend, let me know that she was being abused by her brother, but was too afraid to admit to the teachers. These are some serious claims that I'd like to discuss with you."

"Are you for real? I'd never lay a hand on my baby sister! She's the sweetest thing in existence." Dirk clenched his hands into a fist as his heart hammered against his ribcage, "This must be a misunderstanding."

The counselor let out a soft breath, "It might, but we need to investigate just in case. We found bruises on Dawn."

Dirk almost choked on his spit. "Bruises? What bruises? Did someone hit her?"

"There are contradictory stories. One claims she is abused, but the other claims she's bullied. We have to look into both claims."

"Investigate me all you want but I need to know who left bruises on my sister. A classmate? A teacher? Before you guys start looking at the external factors, maybe the internal ones should be looked at first."

"... We're working on that, sir. Your sister is waiting in the nurses room. We'll get you an escort."

"Thank you." 

A moment later, a man appeared. Another moment later, they were seated in his car with an uncomfortably thick silence.

"I can explain-"

"Tell me your excuses when we get home." He barked out unintentionally rough. He caught himself and rubbed his temples. "Just save the story for when we get home, okay? I need to think." Dirk pulled the car out of parking and drove home. The whole ride was silent until they got home.

"Now talk." He sat himself on the sofa with Dawn desperately crawling on his lap to press a few apologetic kisses to his face.

"So.. so John and I were talking, right? I was dared to kiss him. I…. Did because everybody was looking at me and pressuring me to do it. But he took it too far and it… It felt nasty. I swear he has cavities or something. I pushed him back and spit on the ground and when he asked what was wrong, I said I'd rather kiss my brother. Then he got mad because I liked you better so he grabbed me real hard that it hurt, then he told the teacher lies. I-I told her he hurt me but the teacher got confused because both of us were crying so she called home and I got pulled into a room and was questioned weird stuff. And, and, I didn't tell anybody anything. I told the people you were a good person, because you really are, that you never touched me and took care of me. It was supposed to be a joke between friends. Please, please don't hate me bro I love you. I'm not lying. I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I got you in trouble. I didn't mean for this to happen! CPS is going to be called because of me and… oh my God is this what you were talking about? I love you, bro, I-I don't wanna be taken away from you. I-I…I'm not lying, I-"

Dirk let out a sharp breath and cradled her to his chest. "That's enough. Don't cry." Her frantic ramblings came to a stop, coating his shirt with wetness as she was pressed against it. Not even she realized she'd let out a few tears.

"I-I.. " 

Dirk cut her off by placing a hand on her head and ruffling her short hair. "I got it. You don't gotta say anything else. I'll take care of this situation. You said your friend John kissed you?"

Dawn flinched at his name and trembled in his hold, "Y-yeah, I was about to throw up because I hated it. I just…. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have listened to those people. I… I bet you're mad at that at least. I.. I swear I won't do it again. I won't touch him, I won't look at him. I won't listen to anybody, I'm so-"

"You're rambling again." Dirk murmured, "All I did was ask you a question. I said I'd take care of this. I'm a little mad, yeah, but peer pressure is some real shit, so I'm not gonna go ahead and blame you for doing something you were pressured to do, and hated. You felt gross, yeah? Want me to make it better?"

Dawn sniffled and wiped her nose against her sleeve and rid of the dripping snot. Gross, but effective. This shirt needed to go in the laundry today anyway. "You can do that? Are you sure you're just a little mad? You look pissed off…"

Dirk pulled her into his lap completely and kissed her neck, "Which is why I'm trying to cool myself. It's a win win solution. I stop feeling mad and you stop feeling nasty. How about it."

At the hesitant nod, he pulled her into a kiss. Over the years, she learned to kiss better, so she knew how to kiss back and when to open her mouth. His tongue slid into her pliant mouth, entrapping it into a playful wrestle, the slick appendages sliding against one another like they were meant to be there. She let out soft breaths, and he found his hands coming to grope her ass and rub her crotch through her jeans. Though the hand quickly pulled back as soon as a whimper was heard. He parted.

"Does that help?"

Dawn nodded, panting softly and fell against his chest contently.

It was too dangerous to keep her in school, he needed to pull her out. "What about the bruises? You said he grabbed you, but bruises don't form over the course of an hour." He felt her stiffen up and grabbed her shoulders so she could face him. "Tell me, Dawn."

"I…" she started chewing on her bottom lip. With a sigh, she finally let up. "John's just, he's a weirdo. He says he likes me but he's a little violent towards me." Her look turned to worried as the grip grew tighter on her. "Bro. Ow, that hurts, what are y-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He cut in.

"Uh-uh." The look of discomfort grew. "I didn't want to be a bother….But! But I did tell on him now. So. So, please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Dirk loosened his grip and sighed. "The worst thing is that I never noticed. Where do I fall, then? You know I don't want you hurt….Come to me if anything else happens. I'll take care of everything, alright? No lying. For now, I'm calling John's father. I can't let you hang out with him anymore. He's a hazard."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady. Now go up to your room."

Dawn grumbled under her breath but obediently did as told, making her way up the stairs. She paused to look at Dirk start dialing numbers on his phone before disappearing into her room.

"Hello, Mr. Egbert? This is Dirk Strider. Yes, Dawn's older brother. Yeah, it's been some time. Surprised you don't have my number saved. Oh, yeah, you heard? Oh… No, no, that's a misunderstanding. Your son assaulted my little sister. Proof? She has bruises over her body, he forced her to kiss him! No, I didn't touch her. No, what the hell? He twisted the joke, you should know how kids are. I don't care how insistent he was, he assaulted my baby sister. Yeah, they're going to do a checking. I'd appreciate it if you talked to your son and the school, he's made serious claims against me. I may just- yeah, exactly, looks like you know your stuff. What I want? Get your son to confess the truth….Mhm. Okay, talk to you later." Dirk huffed out a breath and ended the call. "Fuckin bitch."

He had this under control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed


	5. Anatomy Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home schooling and an anatomy lesson

The next week, Dawn got ready to head out, until Bro stopped her. "No school, kid." At her head tilt, he elaborated. "I pulled you out. You're going to be homeschooled now."

"Home schooled? Isn't that for babies who don't know how to socialize? I'm in fifth grade! I have tons and tons of friends." She argued.

"Listen." He lowered himself to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder. "School is dangerous. The constant lies, the twists, the bullying. John continued to hurt you and despite the teachers being available, they did jack shit about it. He didn't get any form of punishment after his confession. CPS wasn't called, but he was still let free. The school is corrupt. You'll get bullied more. Your friends will turn against you. Rose is already gone, Jade is going to transfer and John, you can't trust him. The rest will take his side because it's easy to make someone a target. Elementary school is a shithole, I'm telling you. It's safer at home."

Dawn whined in annoyance. "But!"

"...This also means you get to spend more time with me, more time to sleep and you can even stay up late."

The expected glimmer in her eye was present. "Really? You're serious?" She gasped, dropping the backpack down immediately 

"I'm serious. How does homeschooling sound now?" 

"I take back what I said about them being babies!" She giggled.

"What about them not being able to socialize?" Dirk mused.

"Oh, that part stands." There was a dead honest look splattered over her face.

"You sure are a smart ass for a ten year old, you know."

XxX

Home schooling wasn't all that bad. Dawn was a bright kid, she was passing all of her classes and even took up Spanish. It was unnecessary, but the earlier you start, the easier it is to learn. Dirk was already thinking about her future. A good kid like her deserved a good college. It was far off, but he expected great things from her. Her math could be improved on, but her art was exceptional. The girl had taken a particular interest in it and already started her own little comic series. It was pure shitpost, which made him absolutely proud. So proud he bought her a tablet and domain so she could post it online where everybody could read.

She already had a few fans. It was… abstract, and baked, but it made it all the more pleasing to read no matter what the fuck it went on about. For now, it had tame humor, though it made fuck all sense, and he intended to keep it that way.

She had asked what boobs meant the other day as she attempted to incorporate it in her comic.

That prompted him to block any to every adult porn website to reduce the risk of her being exposed to such things. No kid should know about that yet. Especially Dawn. Who knew what she'd start thinking about other guys that weren't him. She needed him, and him alone.

He'd teach her whatever needed to be taught. It was him, and him alone.

When she turned 11, things increased as expected. It may or may not have been planned. Dirk just couldn't get enough of her. She was soft, cute and so irresistible. She fit perfectly in his lap like she belonged there, and he made sure she knew it and felt the same way.

Taking baths together at this age may have been seen as a little odd, but it wasn't for them. He encouraged it, never let her be independant and made her absolutely crave him so instead of him prompted her for a bath, she'd be the one doing the inviting. 

It took him a little time to strengthen the thought especially after he'd taken her out of school. Things like these were condemned, but not here. Here, she was free to touch and kiss him without boundary. And that's exactly what he was doing to her right now.

"You know what to call this?" The bathtub was a little more cramped than before. She was a growing girl after all. Dirk was a tall man, even he didn't fit the bathtub entirely, but with enough adjustment, it was good enough. He didn't mind as long as he had Dawn to top it off. She was sitting on his abdomen, looking down at where his hand was situated.

"Nipples." She squirmed as the buds were taken in between his thumb and middle finger, flicked by his pointer finger once he let go.

"What about this?" He cupped her nonexistent but steadily forming boobs into his hands. It was flat, but he knew it wouldn't stay like that for long.

"Is this an anatomy lesson? I already know the body parts! You taught me last month." She whined softly.

"Not all." He murmured softly as he let his hands venture much lower. One rest on her abdomen as the other snaked its way to just above her pubic bone. "You know what this place is, right? "

Dawn breathed out sharply and nodded. "Not my stomach. Ummm... My vagina. Why's your hand there? It's dirty." She tugged on his stubborn arm and arched her brows in confusion.

"It's not dirty, baby girl. You get wet here whenever I kiss you, don't you? Feels good, right? Like a million butterflies swarming in your stomach? Your lil cunt."

"My cunt?" 

"It's another word for vagina. So is pussy." He extended his middle finger and let it dip in between her labia, dragging it up to find her clit. "Feels good?"

Dawn huffed out a small breath and squeezed her legs together. "Bro! It feels weird…"

"Nah, it ain't weird. Means you're aroused. That you like it." He gently rotated his finger against the bundle of nerves and dipped it back in so he could find an opening.

"Wh-what is… are you, are you sure?" She stammered in confusion 

"Yeah. Am I ever wrong? You know I'm right, baby. You like this." When the finger grazed against the opening, he pulled it back and continued to rub against her clit. His mouth had found its way on her neck, kissing up and down until it reached her lips. "This is called your clit. Your hips keep twitching, you're so cute." His breath tickled against her lips before delving in to play with her tongue.

Dawn didn't get to respond, squirming on his lap as he touched her. Her shoulders stiffened and she released a moan, but he didnt let go of her. When she was wet enough, Dirk finally inserted a finger and slowly pumped it and out of her.

She was extremely tight, so he could only get in his finger in half way, but he managed with what was available. His mouth worked over hers, not letting her go to think about it until he'd given her an orgasm. His larger hand cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples while also keeping her down as the other fucked into her. The thumb was working over her clit while the middle rubbed her walls nice and slow. Her g spot wasn't all that hard to find, and once he did, he was insistent, rough, but slow.

He knew he was overwhelming her, but at the same time, he just didn't want to stop. He wanted to touch, kiss, lick and fuck her. However, he stuck to kissing and touching for now, helping her come to the edge.

Her moans grew louder in volume, allowing her to pull back in order to scream when an orgasm ripped through her.

She was hot and throbbing. He was too, but she probably wasn't ready for that right now. His thumb continued to press on her clit to allow her to ride her orgasm, and pulled away to litter kisses on her neck. 

"D-did I pee?!"

Dirk dragged his finger across her pussy to feel up her slickness and hummed in satisfaction. "No, that's an orgasm. It's something that happens when you feel so damn good. Everybody that feels good gets it."

Dawn panted softly, jerking ever so lightly. Her face was red, eyes half lidded as she watched Dirk. "My whole. My whole body feels hot, bro."

"I know." His hands dragged up, palms covering every inch of her body, "that's because I made you feel good. God, I can't wait until you grow up. Doll, you're going to be so good for me." They reached her nipples and let his pointer finger rub the little nubs before moving on back down, caressing and holding her soft body

"W-what gonna happen when I grow up?" Dawn finally grabbed his wrists and tried to take them off. "Bro it's, it's too much."

"I'll tell you later. But for now, listen to me." His hands were back on her stubbornly, unwilling to part from her body, "I know you're a good girl, so you'll listen to me. Tell me you like this."

"I-I, c'mon bro." She continued to squirm.

"I thought you wanted a phone, Dawn." When he saw her eyes widen, he knew he won.

"I love it. I love it when you touch me." She insisted, giving him an apologetic smile. 

"Ata' girl. If you continue to ask me to touch you later on, I might even get you something more. For your remixes." He knew he was overdoing it but he couldn't stop the eagerness. He wanted to raise her to be dependent on only him, so he was the only person in her mind, the only person who could touch her, and who she'd want to continue to touch. Manipulation was always needed for this type of thing, it couldn't be helped. She needed to learn.

"R-really? Okay, I'll be good." Dawn squirmed on him, clearly excited.

"Anatomy lesson, what's this nub called." He said out of the blue. His finger pressed against her clit, gentle, but even then, her hips jerked in over sensitivity.

"That kinda hurts." She complained, freezing when she realized that might cost her the promised phone. "I mean! Uh. This is, uh….Lit."

Dirk could see the progress, and he was damn well proud of himself for being such a good brother for raising an obedient Dawn. "Clit." He corrected. His hands traveled up to her chest, running them over her nipples before coming to his side. "Close. I'll teach you some other stuff later. For now, keep that in mind.


End file.
